


第十章

by Moonbyultopfan



Series: 文多情的幸福生活 2 [10]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/M, moonrene, moonsun, wheebyul
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbyultopfan/pseuds/Moonbyultopfan
Relationships: Couple - Relationship
Series: 文多情的幸福生活 2 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962121





	第十章

“星~你回来啦！快点去把手洗了然后来吃晚餐了！”

“对啊！我们今天还做了你最爱的糖葫芦，等等吃好晚餐就让你吃吧！”

见到容仙和辉人对自己那么好，自己更加不忍心告诉她们真相，勉强提起笑容愉快地吃好晚餐。终于吃好了，文星伊就让小妍和小仓鼠先回房间去休息，然后自己就和容仙和辉人坐在客厅里看电视。

“星，你怎么了？”

“对啊，从你一回家我就发现你好像怪怪的，是不是有话要说啊？”

就这样文星伊被俩人盯着看，更加让文星伊为难了。

“就是… 对啊… 我是有事情想告诉你们…”文星伊没底气地越说越小声。俩人就更加注视着文星伊因为今天的文星伊实在是反常。

“我说了你们一定要原谅我哦！”

“好好，你先说吧！”

“我们会先听你把话说完的！”

文星伊就握着她们的手蹲在俩人的面前，深呼吸然后才开口说话。

“其实我跟珠泫在一起了！”文星伊一说完就闭上眼睛把头低下，因为他以为她们会打他还是骂他，结果好像什么都没发生，他就抬头看她们。

“你… 是在开玩笑吗？”容仙开口问道，但其实她也知道以文星伊那么认真地说出口不会是骗人的。见文星伊微微把头摇了摇，她简直希望现在文星伊其实是在演戏还是自己正在发梦。

“多久了？”辉人没感情地问道。

“不知道…”

“就是有段时间了对吧？”文星伊就只能点点头。

“所以为什么你会突然告诉我们？为什么你就不要继续隐瞒下去！这样我们就可以当作什么事都没有继续生活下去！”辉人说着就激动了，直接给了文星伊一巴掌。过了很久，文星伊才说出裴珠泫怀孕了。

“所以你是想要她把孩子生下来让我们接受她的存在然后再一起生活在一起吗？”容仙也不再沉默，反问回文星伊。

“所以我们必须接受她的存在对吗？我们没有得选择对吧？”辉人也反问回他。

沉默了许久，文星伊才开口。

“我今天见了丁爸和珠泫的爸爸，然后我答应了他们这三天一定会给他们一个答案，所以…我希望你们能接受她，虽然我知道这样的要求的确很过分但我也没有其他办法了，希望你们能原谅我，这一切都是我的错不是珠泫的问题，求求你们接受她好不好，她和孩子都是无辜的！我想你们保证这一定是最后一个了！我以后都不会再做出这样的事情了！”她们俩还是无动于衷。

“求求你们，打我骂我也行好不好，请不要对我失望！我真的不会再犯同样的错误了！”文星伊也急哭了，她们也没有安慰他就这样静静地走回房间去，留下文星伊一人。

等文星伊哭完了，他就走到厨房去把糖葫芦拿来吃，原本现在他应该被两位妻子包围着然后问自己好吃吗结果都被他自己给搞砸了，糖葫芦也好像没那么好吃了。当晚，文星伊就到客房去睡因为他知道她们也不懂要怎样面对他。

隔天起床，文星伊到厨房去也不见她们就连孩子也不见了，把整间房子找完了都不见他们的踪影，让他很是担心。打电话给她们也不接，只好打给丁和文父母结果他们也不知道他们去了哪儿。他立马动用自己认识的警察帮忙找出她们的下落。

一个星期了，还是没有他们的下落让大家都很担心但是日子还是要过的，他就把时间都拿来照顾珠泫和肚子里的宝宝但珠泫还是看得出文星伊眼中的伤感。就算文星伊每天都到丁家去，丁父母还是无法原谅文星伊也没有见过他一面，当然自己的父母也是无法接受文星伊的做法还生气他把自己最爱的两位媳妇给气跑了连孙子也一并带走了。

“你们这些饭桶是养来做什么的！连几个人都找不到！三个月了！你知道我有多担心吗！给我加派人手继续找！滚！”三个月了，文星伊还是没有收到她们的任何消息，让他很是担心，所以恼羞成怒把气出在那些警察的身上。

【星~对不起请原谅我的不告而别，我们分开吧，如果将来有机会的话我们一定还会见面的！希望你不要怪我，好好地生活下去，我相信你一定能做到的！至于容仙和辉人我也相信你一定能找回她们的！如果你成功找回她们了，请你一定要替我向她们道歉，是我把你幸福的家破坏的，我真的感到非常抱歉！我知道现在说这些也于事无补了，但我也还是要向你道歉，如果没有我的出现还有我没有去纠缠你的话我相信你会过得更好，所以我希望我的离开能成全你生活的美好，也谢谢你接受了我的爱就算我们的开始就是一个错误。宝宝的话我还是会把他生下来的，放心吧！我会告诉他，他的爸爸是一个很帅气的人然后让他知道自己有个很好的爸爸！我爱你，然后再见了，亲爱的。】

文星伊看完珠泫传来的简讯直接崩溃大哭，难道这就是自己花心的下场吗？爱自己和自己爱的人都离开自己了，最后只剩下自己一个人。


End file.
